Won't Back Down
by DxBellx29
Summary: Sequel to Ultimate Betrayal; 2 years has passed since the events; and the Task Force had been cleared and permanently established under the JSOC. Goes thru each character's changes, introduces new, and they're STILL kicking butt! Plz R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

It's been two years since the Russian/American war. The Task Force had ended the war with the Intel they had gathered, linking their original commander, General Shepherd, with acts of treason, causing Russia to invade America with a misunderstanding. The Ultranationalist Terrorist, Vladamir Makarov was still at large, and at the top of the Most Wanted list, and a main target of the newly reformed Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC). The Task Force was created permanently, consisting of a Battalion sized unit, mixing with the best of the Special Operatives from the British SAS, U.S. military Special Operations, the CIA, and most recently, the Australian Special Operations Command. The original members, Major John Price, Major John MacTavish, Captain Simon Riley, SFC Eric Foley, SSG Michael Dunn, and Special Agent Anna Williams, had been cleared of their statuses as international war criminals, and had elected to stay on with the force.

Simon "Ghost" Riley pressed his hand onto the scanner. Soon, the screen in front of him populated his ID - Captain Simon Riley, Task Force 141, Joint Special Operations Command. The door hissed open, allowing him in. He walked through, seeing SFC Eric Foley speaking with Major John "Soap" MacTavish and a new recruit, Sergeant Joseph Ramirez. "Ghost, meet SGT Ramirez. Just came through from the Special Forces." Foley introduced him. "Ramirez, this is CPT Riley, call sign _Ghost_."

Riley extended his hand, shaking the Sergeant's hand. "Good to have you," Riley told him. He looked at MacTavish, "What's the status on Angel One?"

"She had just uploaded Intel into the system. Dunn is analyzing it now," MacTavish told him.

The screen beeped in front of them, signaling a video call, with words displaying, _Incoming Call: Special Agent Williams, Anna_. Riley grinned, pressing the button in front of him, "Ahh, Angel one." He smiled once her face appeared on the screen.

She grinned at him, "Well, Captain Riley. And how was your night?" She asked him.

MacTavish rolled his eyes. CPT Riley and Anna had met when the force was originally created, and finally acted upon their feelings, developing somewhat of a serious relationship on the side after the war had ended. MacTavish noticed it softened the normally harsh Riley, but he luckily remained just as focused on missions as he always had been. "Cut the chatter," MacTavish intervened, "Angel one, what's the status?"

Anna smirked slightly at the demanding Scottish major. "Well, Nikolai and I had completed our tasks of gathering Intel from foreign sources. We've had to resort to digital recordings, rather than convincing the agents to accompany us to headquarters. But, we've just finished uploading the last of the recordings to SSG Dunn." Anna briefed. "Once we're done, we'll be heading to the extraction point ready for return."

"Good work. We'll see you when you return," MacTavish said.

The call disconnected. Riley looked at Ramirez, noticing the new recruit staring up at the now blank screen, "You want something?" Riley snapped.

Ramirez snapped out of it, looking at Riley, "No sir," He said.

Foley guided Ramirez out of the room, "Pick another thing to look at. _He's_ not the one you want to worry about. _She_ is." He lowly told him.

* * *

Ramirez closed the drawer of his clothing dresser, and looked up into the mirror. He rubbed his head, noticing the hair beginning to grow back, that he had continuously cut while he was in the Special Forces; but was encouraged to grow it out while in the Task Force. He remembered what Foley had told him; to pick another thing to look at. He scoffed to himself, as he grabbed a gold chain to place around his neck. There _was_ nothing else to look at on the compound. The only option he had was to head to the bar just outside the gates of the compound, leading to the main base. He shrugged to himself, figuring that would be the best choice of activity for the night.

* * *

The van stopped at the gate, waiting for the guards to come to the window to do their checks. "You know, this is fine," Anna said to the driver, looking at Nicolai.

"Da, we can walk from here." Nicolai agreed.

They both grabbed their backpacks, slinging it over their shoulders. They stepped out of the van, and grabbed picture ID's out of their pockets, handing them to the guards. They then placed their hands on scanners, confirming their identities. The two were waved through. They began walking towards the living areas. "I hate those long flights, you know?" Anna began, to strike up a conversation.

"Da, Miss Anna, I do too. Very boring, they are." Nicolai smirked.

They both looked up as they saw a figure standing at a room door, fiddling with keys in his hand. "Looks like a drunken newbie," Anna smiled.

They were going to walk past, but were stopped, "Hey! Listen, can you help me?" As a man rushed in front of them.

He had almost fell forward onto Anna, but she immediately slammed her hand against his throat, holding him away from her. "Maybe they didn't _brief_ you properly, newbie!" Anna growled at the now shocked stranger. "Respect personal _space_!" She told him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He said. Anna finally let him go. "I've just had a few beers, and I can't figure out which of these keys unlock my door!" He desperately told her. "Sorry, my name is Joe. Joe Ramirez."

"Like I give a shit," She looked at Nicolai, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

With that, Anna walked away. Nicolai looked at the lost newbie. "I'll help you. But when you go into your room, go to sleep." Nicolai rolled his eyes.

* * *

Anna quietly shut the door, placing her bag and keys onto the table. The area was cleaned, and the lights were off. She quietly walked towards the bedroom, pushing open the partially opened door. She smiled, as she realized Riley was sound asleep in the bed. She began to change her clothing. She turned in shock as she felt a hand on her back. He was awake, and had quietly snuck up behind her. He kissed her bare shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How was the flight?" He asked her.

She smiled, as she thought of the changes Riley had gone through. He'd been hard as nails, especially when it came to life in general. He had a rough life, a rough and traumatic career, and had a hard time trusting others. But, when the task force came together, all of that changed. They were placed together, and they all realized they _had_ to trust each other. Anna was almost shocked when he continued to trust her after she confessed to him that the very person that betrayed them all and caused a _serious_ international incident, branding them all as war criminals, was her very own father. But, Simon Riley had reasoned with her: he had a _horrible_ father. A drug addict that beat his mother, and had shown Riley his first dead body when Riley was only 9. His father was so twisted, he convinced the then 9 year old Simon Riley that the death of the woman was hilarious. Riley could have cared less of his father, that he allowed for his father to be handled by twisted Soldiers turned mercenaries.

Anna sighed heavily, hugging onto his arms that wrapped around her waist, "It was long," She turned to look up at him, and smiled as his lips pressed against her forehead, "How was your two weeks of freedom?" She smiled, as she rested her head against his chest.

She heard a laugh rumble in his chest. "_Bloody fantastic_!" He joked. "Parties every single night, had a different lass in the bed with me, sometimes on the couch, the _works_!"

Anna's eyes opened, and she looked up at him, slamming her hand against his chest to push him away from her. "Prick!" She laughed.

She turned, finishing to change her clothes, throwing on her black yoga pants, and a black camisole top. Anna walked to the linen closet, grabbing a towel. "I'm taking a shower, and then I'll come to bed," She told him.

She began to walk towards the bathroom, and heard him almost yelp from excitement, "I'm coming with you!"

With that, she squealed and ran towards the bathroom, with Riley chasing her. He finally caught with her, just as she almost closed the door on him. He pushed open the door, hearing her laugh, and finally closed the door behind him as he stepped into the bathroom with her.

* * *

Riley opened a door, and his eyes took in the gruesome scene; blood almost completely covered the carpeted floor of the living room. He cautiously walked in, looking for any bodies. The room looked vaguely familiar. He almost gasped as he took in the blue suede upholstered couch; the small oak coffee table; the white painted walls that were decorated with family pictures; his _brother's_ family pictures. He finally remembered; this was his _brother's_ apartment. Where he found his brother, his brother's wife, and his brother's young son on the floor, murdered brutally by the Soldiers that had betrayed him so long ago. He began to pant heavily, as he could feel the anger begin to come back. He looked around for the bodies. He found none. His eyes settled onto a wide trail of blood that led to a closed door to a room past the kitchen. He followed the trail, and opened the door. Riley had realized that the door had led to his own bedroom. On the bed, was the body of someone else; one that he never wanted to see. He walked towards the bed, seeing the blood that had poured from the body onto the white goose down comforter. As he got closer, he placed his hand on the chin of the corpse, and turned the head to look up at him.

The cold, and dead eyes of Anna were open; staring straight at him. He examined her; her arms were stretched out, as if someone had held her arms to the bed; her legs were hanging over the side, as if someone were possibly straddling her, or _worse_. He looked for what wounds could have done her in; her body had so much blood around it, he almost figured she literally bled to death. He saw multiple bullet wounds in her chest and stomach, and finally one in the middle of her forehead. Riley's eyes began to tear up in frustration; he had lost someone else he had loved. He placed his hands to her eyes, closing the eyelids. He sat next to her body, and gently picked it up, holding it to him. He had realized, as he held her to him, that he was doing something he never thought he _could_ do: _cry_. His eyes slammed shut, as he began to weep while holding the body of the woman he fell in love with, against him.

But, soon, the body disappeared; the blood had disappeared; the room was as it usually is; clean, bed made, with the lamp sitting neatly on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He turned his head to the bathroom, as he heard the shower turn off. He stood up, walking towards the bathroom, and saw Anna step out of the shower; alive and well. She was wrapped in a towel, and now combing through her long brown, wet hair. He turned as he heard the doorbell. "Just a second!" She called from the bathroom.

"Anna?" Riley finally spoke up.

But, Anna didn't respond to him. In fact, it was almost as if he was really his namesake; a _Ghost_. The doorbell rang again, and Anna came from the bathroom, and hurriedly dressed into her usual lounge around clothing; yoga pants and a shirt. "Anna!" Riley called to her, as he rushed in front of her. She still ignored him completely.

She walked towards the door, ready to answer it, but just as she got to the door, it was kicked open, and two men walked in. "No!" Riley screamed out, as he ran towards the intruders.

Before Riley or Anna could move, two shots rang out, hitting Anna's stomach. He recognized the two men as the ones who had killed his family; but Riley remembered that he had killed _both_ of these Soldiers. He attempted to run to her aide, but as he tried to attack the two Soldiers, he went through them. He turned, realizing with horror that he could do nothing. He watched as they shot Anna again, while she was on the floor gasping for air. They grabbed her legs, dragging her across the living room, and to the bedroom, creating the huge blood trail that Riley had seen earlier. They closed the door behind them, and as he ran to the bedroom, he heard more gunshots. He stopped at the closed door, slamming his hands to his ears, and screamed out in pure rage.

Anna shook Riley, as he screamed out in his sleep. He finally opened his eyes awake, and sat up suddenly. Anna shot back away from him, afraid he would strike out accidentally. Riley's eyes focused as his body attempted to comprehend that it was all just a nightmare. He looked to his side, breathing heavily, seeing Anna stare at him in concern. He instinctively placed his hands to her face, to touch her, and make sure that he indeed had just a cruel nightmare. Anna swallowed harshly, "What was _that_ about?"

He pulled her head towards his, putting his forehead against hers. He placed his lips to hers urgently, wanting to make sure that he could kiss her. Their kiss continued, as he lied her down, settling himself on top of her. He pulled away, staring at her, cradling her face with his hands. "What happened?" Anna asked him.

Riley gulped, and finally spoke up, "N-Nothing. It was just a nightmare." He stroked her face gently, "I do love you, Anna." He told her.

She slightly smiled, "Well, I love you too, Simon."

With that, he finally lowered his face to hers, kissing her again.

* * *

**AN- I know this seems like another Riley/Anna fic, but it's not; just going through changes and evolution of the characters, and how the past few years has affected them, and how it will affect their big mission that's coming up; also, I read the Ghost comics; LOVED them! And can't wait to see the last issue! So now, I can bring a lot of Ghost's past into this fic, and how that affects him with caring about someone again. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

"Ramirez!" Foley called out on the roster.

"Here!" Ramirez called out, adjusting his vest.

"Brumby!" Foley called out.

"Here!" A young man answered him.

The roll call was complete, and Foley looked at Price and MacTavish who stood next to him, staring at the batch of new recruits intently. "Alright, gentlemen! Welcome to Task Force 141! You have been chosen from your specific units, _handpicked_, actually, to assist in fighting against the bloody pricks that continue to pick on the weak!" Price announced. "I am your Commander, Major John Price," He gestured to MacTavish next to him, "This here is second in command, Major John MacTavish. You will address by call signs while on missions and even during exercises. Now," Price pulled out a remote from his pocket, "Since you are supposedly _the best_ of your units, I suggest you _prove_ it!"

He clicked a button on the remote, and the gates behind him opened, "Time to work on some teamwork building skills while coming under some heavy fire by our veterans!" He grinned.

Ramirez followed the others into the obstacle course, "Ramirez, I personally vouched for you," Foley told him as he walked next to him, "Don't let me down!"

Ramirez shook his head as Foley ran off to catch up with Price and MacTavish. "Great. _That's_ motivating," He muttered.

"You may encounter some _sticky_ situations," MacTavish told them. At that comment, Price grinned. "But, this obstacle course deals with a few scenarios you may encounter in the field. Pay close attention," MacTavish then turned to the recruits, "And don't let your eyes _fool_ you."

They were using paintball guns; it gave them an accurate account of the training; the red was the color of the recruits, the blue the color of the veterans. The buzzer rang out, "Go!" Price screamed at the recruits.

They readied their weapons, and pushed forward. They reached a wall they obviously had to rappel over, which they did with ease. As soon as the first recruit landed, a blue paint ball splattered on his kevlar. "Sniper!" Ramirez shouted out.

They all took cover, while the recruit had to sit out. Brumby landed behind a barrier next to Ramirez, "What now, mate?" He asked.

They looked to the side, seeing two other recruits using hand signals to them, telling them to cover their side, and keep watch for the sniper. "Clock's ticking!" They heard Foley's voice over the intercom.

"You're an idiot!" Ramirez whispered to the other two recruits.

He dug into his vest, took out a smoke grenade, and threw it into the opening. The grenade went off, and they all pushed through the smoke. One of the recruits ran into the butt of a weapon that slammed into his chest, knocking him to the ground. He was then shot in the chest by a paintball gun. "Bang." Dunn grinned as he held the recruit down on the ground.

Ramirez pushed towards a building he suspected the sniper fire to come from. More paintballs splattered near them, as they came away from the smoke, heading towards the building. "Push!" Ramirez screamed out.

Brumby and the other recruit followed with haste, as the paintballs splattered blue at their feet. They cleared the building. "Watch for claymores and trip wires," Brumby advised.

They readied their weapons as they cleared the first floor. They then went to the second floor, carefully watching the stair way as they went up. They saw two closed doors. Brumby lined in front of one door, with Ramirez and the other recruit waiting next to him. He carefully opened the door, but screamed out of surprise as a paintball splattered his chest. Ramirez and the other recruit opened fire seeing a flash of the shooter rush past the paintballs and finally landed behind a desk for cover. The other recruit had felt a splatter of a paintball against the back of his kevlar. Ramirez turned around, seeing the same woman he saw the night before, pointing her paintball gun at him. "Drop it, or I shoot, newbie." She growled.

Ramirez stared at her, his mouth dropping slightly open in surprise. "I'll give you until the count of three," She began, as he held tight to his weapon, "One. Two. Three."

She shot him anyway, and let out a laugh. Riley came out from behind the desk. "_Pathetic_!" He snapped.

Dunn came into the room, "Damn, you guys need some more work," He smirked.

Price and MacTavish soon followed into the room, followed by the other two recruits taken out earlier in the exercise. "First off," Price snapped, "Who the _bloody_ hell was giving orders? Did _any_ of you think of possibly making one a field commander, or even take initiative?"

"No, sir." The recruits answered.

"Figure it out. Because you all are one squad. Either one of you will take command, or one of _us_ will." Price told them, as he turned and walked out of the room.

"And just a tip," Riley chimed in, "You have those charges for a reason. Next time you clear a closed room, breach it." He grinned.

"Wait a minute," Brumby spoke up, "This is a _woman_!" He said.

Anna rolled her eyes, and stood up to him, having to look up at him, "What the hell is your name?" She snapped.

"Sergeant Alex Brumby, 2nd Commando Regiment." He told her.

Anna shook her head, glancing at the other recruits, and finally looked up at Brumby, "Of the Australian Army?" She clarified, "That's nothing to laugh at, either. But listen here, _dick_," She looked at the others, "_All of you_! I've proven to my country and my unit that I'm _more_ than capable to fight alongside men. And, it's pretty obvious with what happened here today, that I'm more than capable to fight instead of you!" With that, Anna pushed past them, and walked out.

"Listen, guys. We've been through hell and back together. We all had to trust each other from the beginning, regardless of who we were or where we came from. You guys have to learn to do the same. You're in a different world, fellas. Get used to it." Dunn told them.

* * *

Foley walked into his apartment, setting his keys onto the stand next to the door. "Babe?" He called out.

"In here!" He could hear her answer from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing his wife Felicia, sitting at the table, with her head in a book. Her brow was furrowed with confusion. He leaned down to her, kissing her forehead. "How was your day?" She asked him, taking a break from the strenuous reading.

Eric sat at the table next to her, taking a deep sigh, "Long! Those new recruits are going to need some work! The obstacle course went alright, but when we took them through the range, they needed some refreshing. Average scores of 32 out of 40!" He shook his head, and smiled at his wife, "And you? How was your day?"

She smiled, her hazel eyes beaming. She brushed back her long black hair, and leaned towards him, kissing his lips, "Well, it's good now!" She grinned.

Eric laughed, kissing her in return, "Oh really?" He muttered.

Almost a year after the war had been over, Eric had gone back home to New Jersey to propose to his longtime girlfriend. They were married shortly after. Eric would sometimes look back on the wedding and smile; his life was complete.

* * *

_Dunn had stood up, holding his champagne glass. The guests quieted, looking at the best man of Eric and Felicia Foley's wedding party. He held a microphone to his lips, and cleared his throat, preparing to make a speech. "Well, as all of you know, I was lucky enough to start off in the Ranger bat as being Eric's Soldier. When everything went down, we headed to our new unit together." He looked at Eric and Felicia, "We survived. That is the most important thing; is that we kept each other going. Eric, I will thank you forever for helping me through my career. And I hope you and Felicia continue with your happiness, because dammit. You deserve it," He grinned. "To the bride and groom." He raised his glass in toast._

_The guests followed. Dunn handed the microphone to the maid of honor, Anna. She stood up, straightening her dress, holding a champagne glass and held the microphone to her lips, "I'm going to be honest," She started out, "When Felicia asked me to be her maid of honor, I thought she'd lost her mind. I mean, I barely knew her, except that she was the one Eric was going to marry." Anna then looked at the couple and smiled, "But, I'm honored that she asked me. It's always wonderful to see a couple that is so in love, you can _feel_ it." She cleared her throat, and continued, "Felicia, you have one hell of a man there. I will be forever grateful to him, as well as the guys in this wedding party," She gestured to the other Task Force members that were chosen by Eric to be a part of the Groom party, "They all kept me alive and saved me. And Felicia, you're lucky to have a man that loves you so much. I wish you two a happy and loving life together. Cheers," She raised her glass in toast._

_The guests followed, and Eric turned to his bride, and kissed her gently. "I love you," She smiled at him._

_"Love you too, babe." He answered her._

_MacTavish drank out of his beer bottle, as he watched the guests dance on the dance floor. Price sat next to him. "So, he will stay on with the Task Force?" Price asked his colleague._

_MacTavish nodded, "Aye. And he's moving her onto the compound in one of the small apartments." _

_Price looked at his friend, his eyebrow raising in concern, "You need to find you a lass, mate. I think it's time for you to settle."_

_MacTavish shook his head, "Too busy. Maybe when I can't go on in the service anymore, I'll find someone. But not right now, I'm not ready."_

_"That's a crock of shit," They heard._

_They looked to the side, seeing Dunn sit next to them. "You're never too busy for a woman." Dunn told them._

_"Alright, mate, where's yours?" MacTavish asked him._

_"I'm working on it. She'll come around," Dunn answered._

_"Price?" A woman's voice broke their conversation._

_They looked up, seeing Anna standing in front of them. "Price, you want to dance with me?" She asked him with a smirk._

_MacTavish and Dunn looked at the older man, almost in anticipation for his answer. Price looked at her, unsure. "I don't know, love."_

_"Please?" She begged, "I would like to dance with you." She smiled._

_Price sighed, and smiled up at her, "Alright love."_

_Price had grown a close relationship with Anna; almost as a father and daughter relationship. He looked out for her safety as a father would. She listened to, and respected him as a daughter would to her father. She asked him for advice. Riley sat next to the two bachelors, "Hey mates."_

_"How come you haven't danced with her yet?" Dunn asked him._

_Riley shrugged, "I don't dance."_

_Riley looked up at Anna and watched her as she danced with Price to a slow moving song. He sighed as he then looked at Eric and Felicia dancing happily with each other. "So you wouldn't mind if I asked her to dance?" Dunn asked him cautiously._

_Riley cleared his throat, "No mate. Why would I?"_

_Dunn shrugged as he took a swig of his beer, "Just wondering."_

* * *

Eric Foley handed his wife a glass of wine, and sat next to her. They sat in front of the fireplace, looking through old pictures. After a few moments of silence, Eric placed his glass down on the table, and looked at Felicia, "What's wrong, baby?"

She cleared her throat, placing her glass on the table as well, and finally set the picture album onto the table. She looked at her husband, "I know that what you're doing makes you happy," She finally spoke up, "But, when the United States was invaded, and you were gone," She gulped back her tears that began to rise, "I thought I had lost you." She looked up at him, her hazel eyes watered from the tears that threatened to pour, "I don't know what I would do, Eric."

Eric reached for her, pulling her into him. He hugged her tightly, "I'll never leave your side, babe. I may be gone at times physically, but I'll continue to be with you." He kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too, Eric." Felicia told him.

Eric knew that at any moment, Price could call him telling him to grab his stuff and head to Headquarters. Eric would only have an opportunity to say goodbye to his wife, not tell her where he would be going, or for how long. She would only have to wait. Felicia had made it clear that she knew what she was getting into when she married Eric; and she made it clear that she would wait forever for him.

* * *

**AN - I know it may be short, but I felt it right to end the chapter here; please check out my fanfiction blog on my fanfiction profile and leave reviews on chapters of my fanfictions there :) Thank you!**


End file.
